The Pain in the Mirror
by Sweeple
Summary: Blaine is tortured by the arrival of a family member who threatens to destroy his carefully-constructed persona at McKinley High. In the midst of the trouble caused, only one person will believe him and come to his rescue. Warning: darkfic.
1. Chapter 1

**The Pain in the Mirror**

Rating: R

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Strong language in some places, consent issues, Karofsky

Kurts lip trembled as he made his way into the music room.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Mercedes said. "Are you crying?"

"Yes!" He said sadly "Karosky is coming back. I'm really scared, guys."

"Oh dat nasty ass white boy best not try to kiss you again!" She stomped her foot.

"WHAT!" Finn yelled. "He kissed you? That's fucking sick, dude!"

"I just don't know what to do!" Kurt cried as Mr Schue put an arm round him, he pushed his cheek against the older mans chest and sighed. Mr Schue is so nice! His hand stroked down his back.

"Well maybe if you toned it down a bit, homo," nasty Santana said in a nasty voice.

"Hey! Watch your fucking mouth!" Artie yelled. "No one cares what you think."

"Sorry guys. Its kinda true." Finn nodded. "No offense kurt. But you do act girly."

"Shut up finn!" Schue yelled! But Kurt already tore a way and ran out the door.

How could they talk to him like that. Some friends!

He was so busy running and crying he didn't feel the arm around his neck until it was too late.

"'Sup Homo?" Karofsky! He was too strong and tugged him into the boys room. "Shut up queer. No one can hear your slutty mouth. Get on your knees!

"Please! Don't!" Korofsky didn't care. Just pulled down his trousers and pushed his cock in his face.

"You like that? Yeah?"

"Hey!"A voice yelled. He turned in his seat and saw the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen. "Leave that kid alone!"

"Oh yeah? Or what?" Karoski held up a big fist. "What you gonna do pretty boy?"

"My Dad is the new principal here. You want expelled? Go right ahead."

Karofske looked down at the boy at his feet. "Fuck you both!" He yelled running from the room.

"Thank you!" Kurt said hugging the boy. The other boy blushed.

"It's nothing. I'm Blaine by the way." He gave a big smile.

"Kurt."

"Me and my sister just transfered here. I'm a bit lost. Do you know where Glee practise is?"

"Oh my Gaga! I'm in Glee!" He sang too? He must be an angel! "Come with me. I know a shortcut."

**KB KB KB KB**

I can't believe we had to transfer to this dump, Blaine's sister Brooke thought as she walked up the school steps to the entrance after lunch.

How dare my stupid dad get a job here what a loser. Her brother Blaine already seemed to be fitting in why couldnt I?

"Hey Brooke" Blaine shouted from the far end of the corridor. I'm not going to walk home with you, i'm going to Glee club practice after school okay?

"Fine!" snapped Brooke "ditch me for those losers why don't you. you did this at the old school too, thanks alot"

"but we went to different schools brooke"

"yeah whatever."

Brooke stormed away.

Blaine stood wtaching her storm away and wondered out loud to himself why she didn't join Glee club too because she had an amazing singing voice and wasn't bad looking for a girl.

Brooke got to her next class but was too late to get a choice of desk and ended up sitting next to this brown haired girl who was full of herself.

"you're new here arent you?"

the brown haired girl said.

"yeah, what about it?"

"I'm Rachel Berry, hi."

"yeah whatever"

"Its just i couldn't help but notice you have a stricking resembelance to Blaine whos joined glee club today and he has a great singing voice not as good as mine though but scientists do say that good voices run in families and our teacher Will Shuesster wants us to find new recruits so can you sing too like your brother?"

"thats none of your business"

secretly she could sing but nobody knew this not even anybody in her family, they would just embarass her if they knew and blaine would try and be better like always anyway, he was always the favourite of her parents she couldnt win.

Later on during gym class brooke stood to one side of the field as a reserve with her arms crossed as the other girls got to play hockey. finally the teacher called a close to the lesson and told everybody to go get showered etc and on the way back to the changing rooms brooke collided with one of the boys on the football team walking out to practice.

"Watch where your going block head."

"Who you talking to little girlie?"

"the incredible bulk apparantly"

"aint nobody talks to me like that not even a chick you hear?"

"what, you mean hear you over the sound of your skirt blowing up marilyn?"

"who the eff do you think you are?" dave karofsky said

"whatever" brooke said and walked away to the changing rooms.

Brooke waited for everybody to leave before getting in the shower where she started singing if i were a boy by beyonce, she didn't realise that there was still somebody else in the changing rooms and jumped when she heard somebody else joining in.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine quietly eased the bathroom door shut and sighed. Another school term, another attempt to suppress the roiling emotions in his heart. Another term of longing for ihim/i.

Sometimes he almost _hated _Kurt. No, sometimes he truly did hate him. Why had Kurt come into his life and complicated everything, when he had managed to face down every sling and arrow of outrageous fortune without ever really feeling for anything or anyone?

And then Kurt. A little_ too_ immature. A little too clumsy. So _sincere_! Blaine, who had treated life as one long joke, was faced with such wounded innocence in the form of Kurt and he had fallen so hard and so fast that it nauseated him to think on it. Nobody should have such power over another man!

_I could just leave. I could transfer to my old school. I could run away... I could travel! I'd be free of him, at last. _Even before this thought had finished, he was laughing at himself in the mirror, his features twisted with grim humour. Leave! As if that were an option. Forget him! As if his mind would ever stop torturing him, ever stop wondering.

He groaned aloud, throwing his head back in frustration. He closed his eyes, attempting to gather himself back together before he faced the halls. Before he saw Kurt again after a few weeks that had seemed like months.

Stomping came from the girls' bathroom next door. And singing. This was hardly unusual in this school, of all places but that wasn't what concerned Blaine. He narrowed his eyes. One of the voices was alarmingly familiar.


	3. Chapter 3

'I swear I'd be... a better man.'

Mr. Shue appeared holding a hairbrush behind Brooke, his chin strong and egregious in the clear light.

'If I WERE A BOY!' hollered Brooke (A/N: because she could'nt be shown up by Mr. Shue lol) and he went 'I MIGHT UNDERSTAND'

'HOW IT FEELS'

'TO BE'

'A WOMAN BUT'

'I SWEAR I'D BE A BETTER'

'BETTER MAN'

But then they stopped because it was hard to remember the best. Anyway they were looking at each other and Mr. Shue said 'hello.'

Okay okay omg said Brooke in her head smh but this Mr. Shue guy he's pretty hot. But she was ~so used~ to Kurt getting his way all the goddamn time that she decided to play it cool so she said 'that was kinda cool Mr. Shue, but; let's try something more fun.'

Mr. Shue gave her that like impeccable Mona Lisa smile. 'Ok your on! What shall we sing'

'BOOM SHAKA SHAKA' discombobulated Brooke 'BOOM DE YADA'

'Oh uh girlfriend' he said clicking his fingers in that awesome bitchy way 'let's go for it'

So they jumped up on sink thing and did this:

I love the mountains

I love the clear blue skies!

I love big bridges!

I love when great whites fly!

(A/N: I didn't know what this meant so I put a pic of a shark. WTF)

I love the world!

And all its sights and sounds'

Boom-de-ah-dah Boom de ah dah

I love the oceans

I love really dirty things

(A/N: ooh that's a bit dirty for him to say when there's a teenager there _)

I love to go fast

I love egyptian kings

And all it's craziness

Boom de ah dah Boom de yada ada

I love tornadoes

I love arachnids

I love hot magma

I love the giant squid

then they belted out together in unison:

I LOVE THE WHOLE WORLD

IT'S SUCH A GREAT PLACE

'So' said Mr. Shue, sweaty and totally looking post-coital, 'should we go for coffee?'

Brooke shrugged. 'Whatever'.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile...

Kurt was nodding and listening to blaine totally kill it with a Limp Biscuit number in the choir room.

"You're killing it!" He yelled with his arm in the air.

"I can't believe it. He is even better then me." Rachel admitted.

"Me to." Said Jesse who had also transferred back. "Are you two totally dating?"

Kurt smiled snugly they had only knew each other for twenty minutes but Kurt felt sure Blaine was the one.

"Class!" Yelled Mr Shue. "We have a new addition."

At his side was a stunninly raven haired girl that looked like Kylie Minogue if she had dark hair. Her skin was as pale as New York snow and she smelled naturally like cinnamon and sunshine. "This is Brooke Elizabeth."

Elizabeth! That was KURT'S middle name! Kurt felt a curious pulling to the girl and frowned. He liked boys! Not girls! Why was he feeling like this.

He jumped up and ran over to her shaking her hand. "I'm kurt."

"I'm BrooKe." She laughed throwing back her head with a shy smile.

"Do you want to sit with me?"

Blaine broke off his song and stopped singing. "Hey! What the hell are you doing here?"

Brooke through her lustrous hair over her shoulder. "Singing what does it look like, Einstien?"

The class erupted into laughing and the ice was broken. Soon everyone was asking her to sit next to them but Kurt had asked first so she sat next to him.

"Okay class! I think for sectionals we need Kurt and Brooke on lead vocals." Rachel stormed up at this very angry and she stormed out. Kurt felt his eyes roll. She was such a cunt.

"We'll have to rehearse lots and lots and lots." Brooke said. Taking his hand. Kurt felt a blush and took hers back.

"Sure!"

"And you'll have to stay back with me to do so." Mr Shue said with a firm nod.

Blaine glared at them from his seat. "I don't want to sing with her!" He declared in a loud fashion.

"You will do what I say, Blaine!" Will Shue yelled his eyes wild with rage. Kurt felt a shudder as those eyes passed over him and Brooke almost hungrily. "Now!"

"No!"

"Why not, Blaine?" Kurt put his arm round Brooke who was sobbing so softlty now. Kurt felt a tremble in his side.

"Because...because...SHE'S MY SISTER!"


	5. Chapter 5

You're sister? Everybody shouted in astonishment.

"OMG, Brooke is that true what blaines saying?" kurt said astonished.

"Unfortunately yeah, we're actually twins but hes the oldest" Brooke said the least astonished.

Kurt looked from Brook to Blaine and he could tell now that they looked sort of similar, they had good cheek bones. And hair. He liked their hair. Hair he could run his fingers through, its just he didn't know whos hair he wanted to molest the most.

"Are you kidding me with this, Mr Shue? There's no way any of us have got a chance at getting solos now if Donny and Marie join" Santana growled.

"Calm down everybody" Shue said and everybody shut up "Blaine if youd like to take a seat next to Kurt and your sister we'll get on with the class."

Blaine sat down next to Kurt and his sister.

Kurt smiled sideways at Blaine who looked past him to Brooke who was staring down at her shoes.

"Right. Today's song theme is going to be Journey's "I'll be alright without you"" Mr Shue said.

The class groaned in unison.

"Shut yo mouth, Mr Shue. Journey again? Tsh, did you sleep with the band and cut your hands blood brother style in the 80s of sumthin'?" Mercedes laughed

"Okay point taken" Mr Shue said "Does anybody have any other ideas what we could do for this week's assignment?"

Brooke put her hand up "What about songs about siblings?"

Blaine glanced over at his sister again "Some people dont have brothers and sisters, thats a bit inconsiderate brooke"

"Whatever. Look i just thought it would be a nice assignment, okay blaine, if you hate the idea that much why dont you go and cry to mammy and daddy yeah?"

Blaine sat back feel chastised.

Kurt stook his hand in the air and proclaimed it to be a great idea

"I proclaim it to be a great idea! I mean me and Finn aren't blood related but hes the closest thing to a brother ive got"

Brooke smiled at Kurt and mouthed Thanks.

"Thanks".

Artie and Brit sat in the far corner chattering to each other "Yeah i can't believe they're putting celebrity guest stars on How i Met Your Mother either." Artie said.

"I always thought guest stars meant celebrities were allowed to visit stars in space and got followed by a laugh track." Brit said.

Rachel returned and sat back down with her arms folded "What about people who have no brothers and sisters because they were artificially inseminated into a surragate mother? My dads sperm didnt stretch to filling up another test tube."

"Look everybody will you be quiet. Brooke, it's a great idea, let's do it. I want everybody to come up with a song to show your feelings about your siblings okay? Practice continues here after school." Mr Shue said.


End file.
